Dark Lord
The Dark Lord '(Japanese: '大魔王 ''Dai-maou; Great Demon Lord) is a major antagonist that appears in Miitopia. As a custom character, the Dark Lord does not have a predetermined facial appearance. Like other pre-established characters, however, he has his own appearance and personality. The Dark Lord was originally a normal Mii that worked in an HP Banana factory, before contemplating on wheather he would remain satisfied with this direction. After freeing the Dark Curse from a forbidden box, he becomes the first host of the Dark Curse and the main antagonist of the first half of the game. History Background Long before turning into the Dark Lord, the Ex-Dark Lord was once a normal Mii that worked in a factory that produced HP Bananas, but came to question wheather they would be satisfied with this direction. It was at that moment that they heard a voice speak to them, promising great power and wealth. Tempted by this offer, the Ex-Dark Lord opened a forbidden box containing the Dark Curse, and was instantly surrounded in darkness as they were possessed by the curse. Attack on Greenhorne Village With his plans in motion, the Dark Curse used the Dark Lord began his face-stealing campaign in the Town of Greenhorne. A total of five faces are stolen: a Sassy Child, a female member of the Lovey-Dovey Couple, a Sarcastic Guy, a Carefree Guide, and a Cheery Granny. After giving one last warning to the remainder of Greenhorne, the Dark Lord dissapears and takes the faces with him. At the outskirts of Greenhorne, the Dark Lord meyes The Hero, who demands that he return the face of the Sassy Child. He tells The Hero that he/she will have to earn it before attatching the face to a Mini Slime and mockingly asking the hero how good they are in a fight. The Dark Lord then leaves the hero to battle the Mini Slime. After defeating the Mini Slime, The Hero encounters the Dark Lord once more. Annoyed at The Hero's constant intercession, the Dark Lord prepares to blast The Hero with a ball of dark energy. His attack is stopped by a blast of magic from the Great Sage. Bitter and annoyed at the Great Sage's interuption, the Dark Lord deems the two unworthy of his time and flees. Some time later, the Dark Lord realizes the hero has rescued four of the five faces he took from Greenhorne, and is now headed to take back the face of the Cheery Granny. He greets the hero upon their arrival, but soon decides its not worth his time attacking the hero at this moment. Instead, he takes the face of the granny and attatches it to an Imp, hoping it will be enough to finish him. As he leaves the hero behind, he threatens that he has a special thing planned for the King within Greenhorne Castle, vainishing to enact his plan. Attacking Greenhorne Castle The Dark Lord takes the face of the King and attatches it to a "King" Golem. After retrieving the King's face, the Dark Lord retaliates by stealing the face of the Princess and attatching it to a General within Nightmare Tower. Once The General is defeated, the Dark Lord warns The Hero that he/she ''will pay for spoiling his good mood. Attack on the Protagonist and Neksdor Before The Hero enters the country of Neksdor, the Dark Lord appears during the night and kidnaps The Hero's friends, while sealing away The Hero's powers. The Dark Lord does not appear again until after The Hero convinces the thieving Genie of the Lamp to return his stolen belongings to the people of Neksdor. When The Hero returns to the town of Neksdor, The Dark Lord has already stolen the faces of the Dancing Guide, the Shady Merchant Family, the male member of the Prickly Couple, the Desert Celebrity, and the Genie of the Lamp. Afterwards, he resides in the Great Pyramid, holding the Genie's Face. After a brief memoriam that the Dark Lord was thought to seal away the hero's powers, the Dark Lord decides to punish the hero by summoning the Genie's face, as well as a Pharaoh "Genie" to attach it too. The Dark Lord, mentioning that this Pharaoh is one of his best minions, sends the pharaoh to attack the protagonist, then leaves to attack the Elven Retreat. Second Kidnapping and the Realm of the Fey After seeing that the Pharaoh has been defeated, the Dark Lord retaliates by kidnapping the hero's friends and sealing away the hero's powers a second time, sending them to the same place he sent the Greenhorne friends. Immediately afterwards, the Dark Lord moved on to the Realm of the Fey, wishing to attack the Elven Retreat that existed there. However, he greatly underestimated the elves' powers, and was swiftly defeated by the retreat's guardians, the Fab Fairies. However, just when their guard was down, the Dark Lord kidnapped the eldest and the middle sister, sending the youngest sister into a panic. There, he steals the faces of the kidnapped fairies, and ataches them to an "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl and an Arachno"Middle Fab Fairy", respectively. However, the hero arrives and yet again reclaims the stolen faces. This, however, was something the Dark Lord had been anticipating, and once the gate into the retreat is opened, the Dark Lord appears, mockingly thanking them for opening the gate for him. With the seal broken, the Dark Lord promptly steals the face of the youngest fab fairy, and swiftly enters the retreat, stealing the faces of the Scaredy Cat, the Fab Fairies Fans, and the Witch. This lasts until after the face of the youngest fab fairy is rescued, which was attatched to a "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog. Angry that he has been defeated once again, the Dark Lord retreats to his castle in Karkaton after stealing your team again. Karkaton and the Dark Lord's Castle After kidnapping the hero's friends one last time, he tries yet again to seal away the hero's powers, but finds he cannot do so this time. Instead, however, he decides to take advantage of the friends he kidnapped, and steals their own faces. There, he uses the faces of the third-recruited friends of Greenhorne, Neksdoor, and Relm of the Fey and attatches them to a Burning "Teammate" Golem, a Magma "Teammate" Slime, and a Paincloud "Teammate", respectively. With the help of the great sage, the hero rescues these three faces, before making their way to the Dark Lord's castle. However, he had also utilized the faces of the second-recruited friends from each world, attatching all three to the ferocious Cerberus. The Cerberus is defeated, and the Dark Lord makes preparations for the hero's inevitable arrival. Finally, the hero reaches the Dark Lord's castle, and the Dark Lord resorts to the faces of the first-recruited friends of each world, attaching each to a "Teammate" Armor, a "Teammate" Demon, and a Study of "Teammate", respectively. Although the Hero once again defeats these monsters, the Dark Lord has one final surprise for them: a large, powerful Dragon. Again, the Dragon is defeated, and now only the Dark Lord stands in their way. At the throne room, the Dark Lord waits for the protagonist to arrive, and taunts them as they say that the Dark Lord will be defeated. A long, fierce battle soon begins. In battle, the Dark Lord is the End-Boss of Karkaton, and is the toughest enemy encountered by that point in the game. His primary attack involves slaming his hands on a party member, or creating a rock slide that attacks all of the party members. When the Dark Lord looses roughly half of his HP, he will call in Imps to assist him, and steal the face of a random party member to create them. Ultimately, the Dark Lord too is defeated, as the factory worker is released from the Dark Curse. The Dark Curse then possesses the Great Sage, becoming the Darker Lord. Kidnapping and Redemption ]] Unfortunately for the worker, this is not the last time he encounters the Dark Curse, and is kidnapped by the Darker Lord in his Sky Scraper. He is later approached by the Protagonist, faceless and flustured. Upon being asked if he is okay, his face appears, and is attached to a Phantom of Evil. After this Phantom is defeated, the worker is free again, asking if the protagonist remembers who he is. Regardless of their answer, the Ex-Dark Lord tells that he is the Dark Lord, except now as a normal human. He also mentions that he wants to make up for his trouble as the Dark Lord, and asks to join the Hero's party. The hero agrees, and the Ex-Dark Lord Accompanies the player for the remainder of the Sky Scraper. In-battle, the Ex-Dark Lord is incredibly weak, only able to deal 1 damage to an enemy by throwing rocks at them. However, this is counteracted by the fact that he also has an endless supply of HP Bananas, allowing the party to heal infinitely. Leaving the Party Finally, the protagonist makes it to the end of the Sky Scraper, and is ready to ascend to Otherworld where the Darker Lord is waiting. The Ex-Dark Lord, however, stays behind, knowing that Otherworld is deadly for any normal Mii. He says his goodbyes to the protagonist, thanking them for saving his soul from the Dark Curse. Encounter in New Lumos After the Darker Lord's defeat, the Ex-Dark Lord had moved to New Lumos, being employed to warn travelers about traversing the city. This also includes the Protagonist, who is told by him all of the horrors of the city. Despite this, the protagonist ignores him, and goes into the city. Other Appearances Miitopia: Casting Call The Dark Lord appears as a castable character in Miitopia: Casting Call, appearing in two of the three casting scenes. Enemy Statistics Actions General Description Appearance While possessed by the Dark Curse, the Dark Lord is a large, demonic Mii that is dressed in a dark magician's robe, with golden wristbands around his hands. Around his neck is a medallion displaying an open eye that is used when stealing faces, as well as being where the Dark Curse inhibits his body. He also noticeably has dark, pale skin with a Dracula-esque hairstyle. When free of the Dark Curse, the Ex-Dark Lord is an average Mii that appears to wear a noble's gown with a kabuki-style hat, emulating the Dark Lord's robes and hairstyle, respectively. Personality While possessed by the Dark Curse, the Dark Lord inherits the Dark Curse's personality, being arrogant and foreboding, almost naive. As the Ex-Dark Lord, he becomes much more timid and weak, although thankful to the protagonist for expelling the Dark Curse from them. He is only able to use very weak stones as a guest party member, though he also has an endless supply of HP Bananas from his former employment in the HP Banana factory. Trivia *In the Enter the Great Sage cutscene, the Dark Lord attempts to attack the protagonist with an orb of dark magic, although he never uses this attack in battle. *The Dark Lord has the same name as the Dark Lord from Streetpass Quest/Find Mii II, which is another RPG featuring Miis. *The Imps that the Dark Lord summons are the exact same enemies as Imp "Cheery Granny". Gallery Satan's Evil Gaze.JPG|A view of The Dark Lord from the Journal. Dark Lord Official Art from Box.png|Artwork of the Dark Lord overlooking an army of Monsters. Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Dark Lord, among other major NPCs. Dark Lord about to attack the player.JPG|The Dark Lord about to attack the player Dark Lord 2.JPG|The Player meets the Dark Lord again near Greenhorne's Castle. Dark Lord 3.JPG|After saving the Princess the Dark Lord shows up again before fleeing to the east. DarkLordMap.jpg|The Dark Lord on the map. HNI 0061.JPG|The Dark Lord in the credits In-battle WIN_20170913_17_50_09_Pro.jpg|A goof where when the Dark Lord looks at their hand, their head will fly off. Dark_Lord_Encounter.JPG|Encountering the Dark Lord in-battle Dark_Lord_Standard_Attack.JPG|The Dark Lord's standard attack Dark_Lord_Nightmare.JPG|The Dark Lord using Nightmare Dark Lord 0077.JPG|The Dark Lord uses Rockslide on the player and their teammates. Dark again.JPG|When the Dark Lord's HP is down to 50% Dark Lord steal face.JPG|The Dark Lord using Face Steal Dark 0073.JPG|When his heath is low (?) Dark_Lord_defeat.JPG|The Dark Lord's defeat Ex-Dark Lord Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - Rock Throw.png|The Ex-Dark Lord throwing a rock at an enemy. Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - HP Banana.png|The Ex-Dark Lord giving an HP Banana to a party member. HNI 0063.JPG|The Ex-Dark Lord in the credits See also *Darker Lord, its upgraded form that utilizes the Great Sage as the vessel instead of the factory worker. *Replica Dark Lord *Dark King *"Ex-Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil Category:NPC Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Karkaton Category:End-Bosses